The Pitiable Girl
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: "Sia-sia kau berusaha bersikap kuat, Hyuuga." / Hinata menatap Sasuke tak mengerti. / "Karena itulah yang membuatmu terlihat sangat lemah dan menyedihkan." / Siapapun yang mengatakan bahwa air dan api tak dapat bersatu, mungkin belum pernah melihat kisah mereka. / '...Kau tahu apa yang membuatmu terlihat sangat menyedihkan' / .:SasuHina:.


.

Saat ini, kegelapan terasa menghimpit seluruh tubuh dan merampas semua oksigen yang tersisa. Sesak, gelap, dingin, dan menakutkan. Sebuah rantai seakan ikut menarikku ke dasar suatu tempat. Terus turun, seperti tak pernah berujung.

Ketika akhirnya tarikan kuat itu semakin kencang dan menghempas tubuhku layaknya kertas ke sebuah permukaan berbatu tajam, kelopak mataku terbuka.

Mimpi yang sama kembali terulang. Sudah lebih dari tiga minggu ini. Aku berusaha menenangkan pikiranku, menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Itu mimpi. Hanya mimpi. Atau...

Bentuk lain dari kenyataan suram dimana harapanku akhirnya berakhir.

Tanpa sadar, air mataku kembali menetes dengan percuma. Walau berusaha menyangkal dan menampik berbagai kesimpulan, kenyataan tetap tidak akan pernah berubah.

Orang yang kucintai, akhirnya bersanding dengan wanita lain.

Ini hal bodoh yang seharusnya tidak kusesali.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story: **It's Mine

**Warning: **Canon. TYPO. maybe Out of Character. Bad for EYD & Language. SasuHina rules.

.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::The Pitiable Girl::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

.

.

.

Air merupakan elemen penyembuh. Simbol kedamaian. Tapi, sesuai sifatnya, ia tidak tetap. Mengikuti wadah yang ditempati, dan mengalir sesuai jalan yang terbentang. Terkadang bisa begitu tenang, namun sewaktu-waktu berubah dengan arus yang begitu kuat. Ia cocok dengan angin, elemen kebebasan. Mereka kombinasi natural yang begitu mengesankan. Sangat alami.

Berbeda dengan air, elemen api lebih ambisius. Membara dan tergesa-gesa. Simbol keberanian. Tidak konsisten, dan mudah terpengaruh. Seperti angin yang meniupnya, ia bisa semakin membara, atau padam seketika. Api merupakan elemen yang berlawanan dengan air. Jadi, bagaimana jika mereka menyatu?

Elemen api bisa dipadamkan oleh air. Dan elemen air bisa menguap jika terbakar oleh api.

Apa itu tanda kalau mereka tidak bisa saling menyatu?

Tidak. Karena perbedaan adalah kunci dari sebuah kebersamaan yang abadi.

Seperti sisi gelap dan terang dari kehidupan, kau juga dapat melihat mereka dari dua sisi yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak membenci sentuhan gadis ini, tapi ia benci pada tubuh dan jantungnya yang seakan bereaksi diluar batas. Rasa penasaran itu akhirnya kembali timbul. Rangsangan apa yang saat ini menarik kelima inderanya dengan begitu kuat? Tekanan apa yang membuat jantungnya terasa memompa darah dengan begitu cepat? Dan apa yang membuat kedua matanya terus menatap wajah gadis ini tanpa enggan berkedip?

Apa? Apa? Apa?

"Setelah perbannya dipasang, Sakura-san berpesan padaku untuk menyuruh Uchiha-san meminum obat yang telah ia racikkan," gadis itu mengambil segelas air dan beberapa kapsul obat yang berada di atas meja lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Katanya, ini penting untuk mengembalikan stamina dan memulihkan luka dengan lebih cepat."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Ia lebih memilih menatap tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Setelah gadis itu melepas sentuhannya, kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang?

"U-Uchiha-san?" gadis itu, Hinata akhirnya kembali dibuat bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke. Dari awal ia masuk ke ruang rawat ini, yang pemuda itu lakukan hanya menatapnya dalam diam, mengangguk, dan menggelengkan kepala. Mungkin seharusnya, ia tidak memenuhi permintaan Sakura yang bersikeras memintanya menjaga Sasuke selama dia membawakan bekal makan siang untuk suaminya, Naruto.

Yah. Seharusnya tidak.

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kananku."

Hinata tersentak. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merespon panggilannya dengan kata-kata. "Ka-kalau begitu, aku akan menyuapkannya menggunakan sendok."

Suasana terasa canggung bagi Hinata tapi terasa hangat bagi Sasuke. Tanpa ia sadari, sosok Hinata mulai mendominasi seluruh pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Hinata!" suara panggilan itu menghentikan langkah Hinata seketika.

"A-ada apa Sakura-san?" Hinata bertanya seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Hinata, bisa tidak kau merawat Sasuke-kun selama seminggu?" Pinta Sakura, langsung. "Emm, bukannya aku tidak mau merawat Sasuke-kun. Aku justru sangat senang bisa merawatnya. Tapi... itu..." Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya lalu menunduk dalam. Samar-samar Hinata bisa melihat rona merah mewarnai kedua pipi Sakura.

Ini... tak biasa.

"Sa-Sakura-san...?"

"A-aku hamil, Hinata!" Sakura berteriak tiba-tiba. Tak terlalu keras namun mampu memberikan efek yang cukup kuat bagi Hinata. "Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar dari pekerjaanku. Oh ya, jangan bilang siapa-siapa dulu, ya? Kau orang pertama yang tahu. Naruto saja belum mengetahui kalau aku mengandung anaknya," Sakura mulai menyadari bahwa tak ada respons dari lawan bicaranya. "Ehh, Hinata?"

"Sakura-san... kau benar-benar mengandung anak Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya dengan pandangan tak fokus. Namun Sakura yang terlalu bahagia tak cukup peka untuk menyadarinya.

"Tentu saja, Hinata! Aku mengandung anak pertama kami!" Sakura menjawab dengan riang. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah kesadaran menghantamnya dengan keras. Ia melupakan sebuah fakta penting. Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto. "Ahh, Hinata maaf aku..."

"Aku turut bahagia. Selamat, ya!" Hinata tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. Sakura yang melihatnya mendesah lega. Ia merasa bersyukur Hinata tidak merasa sakit hati mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Jadi, mengenai Sasuke-kun..."

"Aku akan merawatnya semampuku. Tenang saja Sakura-san," Hinata masih tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Hinata! Kau baik sekali!" Sakura langsung memeluk Hinata dengan erat. "Oh ya, aku harus bergegas ke tempat Ino dan konsultasi padanya. Aku juga harus membuat Naruto menyadari bahwa aku sedang hamil anaknya! Aku pamit dulu Hinata!"

Sakura masih melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang di depan gerbang rumah sakit Konoha.

Dan Hinata masih diam ditempatnya.

Disamping lorong utama rumah sakit itu, Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Menatap ke depan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Gadis bodoh..."

Sasuke bisa menyadari, gadis itu kini sedang menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

**Kriettt...**

Sasuke memilih memainkan kunai di tangannya dibanding menoleh ke arah pintu yang berderit terbuka. Tanpa melihatpun, ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang. Aroma bunga lavender segar dan vanili yang manis telah menjadi hal yang familiar baginya.

"U-Uchiha-san..."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Suara itu, bukankah terlalu lembut untuk seorang Kunoichi?

"U-Uchiha-san, maaf tapi Sakura-san kembali memintaku untuk merawatmu jadi.." Hinata berjalan mendekat namun berhenti dijarak amannya. Jarak yang ia buat agar Uchiha Sasuke tidak merasa terganggu oleh kehadirannya. "A-aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah menggangu dan..."

"Bisakah kau tidak terlalu sering meminta maaf?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang benar-benar bosan. "Aku tidak peduli apa Sakura datang merawatku atau tidak. Jadi kau tak perlu menyakiti telingaku dengan terus berkata 'maaf'."

Hinata sontak menundukkan kepalanya. "Ma-maaf..."

"Tchh," Sasuke mendecih kesal dan melemparkan tatapan 'aku-baru-saja-memberitahumu-kan'

"Ahh..." Hinata sontak merasa bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. "I-itu... aku harus mengecek suhu tubuh dan tekanan darah Uchiha-san. Aku juga membawakan Uchiha-san beberapa obat dan buah," Hinata bergegas menaruh barang bawaannya di atas nakas yang berada tepat disamping ranjang Sasuke. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata nampak kebingungan mencari sesuatu didalam keranjang buah.

Sasuke melirik Hinata sekilas. "Kau kenapa?"

"Se-sepertinya aku lupa membawa termometer dan sphygmomanometer," jawab Hinata, cemas. "Kalau begitu aku harus bergegas..."

Hinata terdiam saat sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Saat ia berbalik, kedua matanya langsung bertatapan dengan kedua mata Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ia baca. Perlahan, Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata, menyuruhnya mendekat ke ranjang miliknya.

Hinata menatap tangan Sasuke di lengannya. Aneh. Ia selalu mengira kalau tangan Uchiha Sasuke pasti sedingin sikapnya. Diluar dugaan, tangannya benar-benar terasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Hyuuga Hinata..."

Ia nampak terkejut. "I-iya?"

"Kau seorang Hyuuga yang memiliki Byakugan. Kau pasti bisa memeriksa suhu tubuh dan tekanan darahku tanpa alat-alat itu, kan."

Hinata tersentak kaget. "E-eh, aku belum pernah mencobanya..."

"Kalau begitu ini pertama kalinya kau mencobanya."

Hinata kebingungan untuk beberapa saat. Ia belum pernah menggunakan Byakugan untuk keperluan medis. Ia, kan bukan Medic-Nin.

"Baiklah," Hinata memutuskan untuk menyerah. "Aku akan memeriksa suhu tubuh Uchiha-san terlebih dahulu. Jadi, Uchiha-san harus menutup mata."

"Untuk apa aku menutup mata?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"A-aku tidak bisa memeriksanya kalau Uchiha-san tidak menutup mata," jawab Hinata dengan gugup.

"Hmm, terserah," Sasuke langsung memejamkan matanya seraya bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan santai.

Hinata perlahan mendekati Sasuke. "U-Uchiha-san tolong jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku cuma memeriksa suhu tubuh."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke, terkesan tak peduli.

Dengan gugup Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Dari dekat, Hinata bisa menyadari betapa tampannya seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Wajar jika Sasuke selalu menarik perhatian wanita disekitarnya. Yah, kecuali dirinya. Memandang wajah Sasuke, justru membuatnya membayangkan, bagaimana jika yang dipandanginya adalah seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Hyuuga?"

"Ahh, maaf..." Hinata terbangun dari lamunannya. "Sebentar lagi." Dengan perlahan Hinata menyentuhkan keningnya pada kening Sasuke. Ya, mengukur suhu dengan cara yang terlalu tradisional.

"Mm, sekitar 37,75 derajat," Hinata berkata tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang terkejut saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan dikeningnya. Sentuhan yang benar-benar nyaman. Perlahan, Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, membuatnya kembali berpandangan dengan kedua bola mata pucat milik Hinata. Kali ini dengan jarak yang benar-benar dekat. Hinata membeku saat pandangan mereka terkunci pada satu sama lain.

"Hyuuga..."

"Hinata dapat merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas.

"Wajahmu memerah seperti tomat."

Hinata bergegas mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin. Ia juga menunduk dalam-dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona diantara helaian rambutnya yang panjang dan poni ratanya.

"U-Uchiha-san maaf, aku harus pergi..." Hinata langsung menuju pintu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terus menatap ke arah pintu tempatnya keluar.

"Gadis yang aneh..." Sasuke menyeringai. "... dan menarik." Kini kedua tangannya memainkan termometer dan sphygmomanometer yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya.

.

.

.

Hinata berlari kencang menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, yang entah bagaimana terasa lebih panjang dari yang seharusnya. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa wajahnya masih merona merah karena kejadian tadi. Tubuhnya bergetar dan dadanya berdegup kencang. Ia benar-benar merasa malu dan canggung. Jika seperti ini, bagaimana ia harus bersikap di depan Uchiha Sasuke besok?

"Benarkah, Sakura?!"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak terasa, lorong rumah sakit yang panjang itu akhirnya bermuara ke pintu utama yang menuju taman belakang. Perlahan, Hinata menyentuhkan jemarinya pada dinding di sisi kanannya yang terasa sangat dingin. Tatapannya masih terpaku pada pemandangan di depannya.

"Iya, Baka! Aku hamil!" Sakura berteriak setengah kesal, setengah takjub. Namun ekspresinya tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang kini dirasakannya. "Kau lambat sekali, sih menyadarinya!"

Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura dengan senyuman lebar. Hinata dapat melihat bahwa Naruto benar-benar gembira mendengar kabar tersebut. "Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku benar-benar sangat bahagia mendengarnya."

Ekspresi wajah Sakura melunak mendengar kata-kata Naruto tersebut. "Aku juga sangat bahagia melihatmu senang mendengarnya."

Hinata menatap keduanya dalam keheningan. Jika bisa, ia ingin bersungguh-sungguh tersenyum melihat kemesraan keduanya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa. Hatinya benar-benar tidak kuat menerimanya.

Bukankah itu terlalu egois?

Perlahan, Hinata mencoba menjauhi keduanya. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Kali ini, ia benar-benar tak bisa mengelak jika semua orang mengatainya lemah.

Karena... memang itulah kenyataannya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, hujan deras benar-benar membasahi seluruh kawasan Konoha. Tidak ada kehangatan matahari dan keindahan dari birunya langit. Yang ada hanyalah langit yang gelap, kilat yang sesekali menyambar kencang, hembusan angin yang begitu kuat, dan...

... Hyuuga Hinata yang kebasahan.

Dari ranjang tempatnya berbaring, Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan lekat. Jika biasanya Hyuuga Hinata terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya, kini ia tampak lebih mengerikan. Bukan karena penampilannya yang serba berantakan, tapi karena aura yang dikeluarkannya benar-benar... berbeda. Sangat suram, gelap, dan menyedihkan.

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Sasuke, Hinata bergerak mendekati nakas yang sama dan menaruh beberapa botol obat yang harus dihabiskan Sasuke hari itu.

"Kau tampak menyedihkan," Sasuke mengatakannya dengan jujur.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan senyuman pedih. "Hmm, begitulah."

Sasuke masih menatap Hinata, sebelum akhirnya turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arahnya. Ia melepaskan sweater hangat miliknya lalu melemparkannya ke arah Hinata.

"Pakai," perintahnya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang pucat. "Ta-tapi U-Uchiha-san..."

"Tch," Sasuke langsung bergerak cepat ke arah Hinata dan memeluknya.

"U-Uchiha-san!" Hinata berteriak tertahan. Antara bingung dan ketakutan. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mengalami kejadian seperti kemarin.

"Diamlah," Sasuke kembali memberi perintah. "Aku berusaha menghangatkanmu."

Belum sempat Hinata membantah, aliran cakra yang hangat perlahan menyelimuti tubuh keduanya, membuat Hinata terdiam seketika. Aliran cakra berwarna merah itu terasa sangat nyaman. Perlahan, baju yang ia kenakan mulai kering. Hinata merasa aneh, apakah Uchiha Sasuke memang selalu sehangat ini?

"U-Uchiha-san, arigatou..." Hinata merasakah tubuhnya melemah. Detik itu juga, ia pingsan di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Masih sambil memeluk tubuh Hinata, Sasuke menghela nafas dengan ekspresi kesal, untuk yang pertama kalinya. "Kau tahu Hyuuga? Kau membuatku sulit mendefinisikan dirimu. Apakah kau lemah atau kuat, terlalu bodoh atau penyayang. Semuanya membuatku frustrasi."

Sasuke segera membaringkan tubuh Hinata ke atas ranjang dan menyelimutinya. Dalam keheningan, ia memandang wajah polos Hinata yang tampak dipenuhi guratan luka dan kesedihan.

"Apa kau seperti ini, karena sesuatu yang kau sebut 'cinta'?"

.

.

.

Kegelapan yang sama. Dan ketakutan yang sama. Hinata terduduk lemah tanpa mampu melakukan apa-apa. Ia tengah menunggu sebuah rantai yang nantinya akan mengikat kakinya dan menariknya ke sebuah dasar. Selalu seperti itu. Ini mimpi yang selalu berakhir sama.

Tes!

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, memandang ke sekitar yang dipenuhi kegelapan.

Tes!

Itu suara tetesan air. Terasa bergema kuat ditelinganya.

Tes! Tes!

'Hyuuga...'

Seberkas cahaya terang di depan sana terasa membutakan matanya sesaat.

'...Kau tahu apa yang membuatmu terlihat sangat menyedihkan?'

Dan saat itu juga, Hinata membuka kelopak matanya.

Hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut, wangi embun segar memasuki indera penciumannya. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara kicauan burung di luar sana. Terdengar riang menyambut cuaca yang telah kembali cerah.

Hinata membenci hujan dan langit yang gelap. Namun, melihat sinar matahari dan birunya langit dari jendela disampingnya, tak juga membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Ada kehangatan yang hilang disela-sela jemari tangannya. Dan saat ia ingin membayangkan sosok Uzumaki Naruto dalam pikirannya, justru sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang muncul dengan kehangatan yang memenuhi seluruh rongga dadanya.

Apa maksud semua ini?

.

.

.

**Krieettt**...

"Seingatku, kaulah yang bertugas merawatku di sini," Sasuke memasuki ruang rawat tersebut seraya membawa beberapa botol obat.

Hinata terlonjak kaget dari lamunannya. Dengan bingung, ia menatap Sasuke dan ruangan tempatnya berada.

Astaga! Apa ia baru saja tertidur di ruangan ini?

"Kemarin, kau demam sehingga pingsan seharian. Apa para Hyuuga memang terlalu idiot untuk membiarkan dirinya kebasahan di cuaca buruk seperti kemarin?"

Hinata memilih untuk tak berkata apapun. Bagaimanapun juga, ini termasuk hal paling memalukan yang pernah ia alami. Pingsan dan membiarkan dirinya dirawat oleh Uchiha Sasuke yang seharusnya dirawat olehnya? Jika boleh, Hinata ingin memilih untuk terus tertidur saja selamanya.

Selagi Hinata berkutat dengan pikirannya, Sasuke meletakkan beberapa botol obat yang dibawanya ke atas nakas. Saat itulah, Hinata menyadari ada yang mengganjal.

"U-Uchiha-san, tangan kananmu bukannya..."

"Hmm, Tanganku kananku yang diperban?" sahut Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangannya yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk membawa botol-botol obat. "Ini baik-baik saja."

"Eh, tapi bukannya sejak kemarin, tanganmu masih sakit?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti. "Bukannya karena itu kau bilang, sedang tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kananmu, kan?"

"Kapan aku mengatakan begitu?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan cuek. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan tanganku terluka, tapi kau malah membalutnya. Karena aku malas menggunakan tanganku yang terbalut perban, aku bilang saja padamu kalau aku tidak bisa menggunakannya."

Wajah Hinata memerah saat itu juga. Yang Sasuke katakan memang benar. Kenapa ia repot-repot membalut tangannya yang tak terluka? Gara-gara itu, kan ia jadi harus menyuapi Sasuke semua obat yang harus di minumnya!

Ini benar-benar memalukan!

"Minumlah semua obat aneh yang kubawakan ini."

Walaupun dibilang aneh, Hinata tetap berusaha meminumnya. Sesekali ia melirik Sasuke yang membuang muka kearah jendela.

Sikapnya... benar-benar mencurigakan!

'...Kau tahu apa yang membuatmu terlihat sangat menyedihkan?'

Hinata terdiam sesaat. Mencerna kata-kata yang barusan terasa berbisik kembali di dalam pikirannya. Tatapannya kembali ke sosok Uchiha Sasuke, yang masih berdiri menatap keluar jendela seraya menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"U-Uchiha-san."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. "Hn."

"Ahh... itu..." Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya. "Bukan apa-apa."

Sasuke menatap kedua bola mata Hinata lebih dalam. Ia berhasil menyimpulkan satu hal. 'Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan gadis itu darinya.'

.

.

.

"Ayo, beri selamat untuk Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari rumah sakit! Bersulang!"

"Bersulang!"

Malam itu menjadi perayaan kesembuhannya yang menurut dirinya sendiri terlalu berlebihan dan norak. Apa setiap hal sepele harus selalu dirayakan? Dan kenapa harus di kedai yakiniku langganan Chouji? Siapa yang akan menanggung semua biayanya nanti? Ingat! Ia masih belum berstatus sebagai Shinobi resmi Konoha yang berarti ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan.

Memilih bungkam. Sasuke berjanji akan segera kabur saat mereka semua sibuk bersenang-senang nanti.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke-kun bisa sembuh secepat ini. Kukira seminggu lagi baru bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit," ungkap Sakura dengan takjub. "Padahal aku sudah meminta tolong pada Hinata untuk merawatmu seminggu penuh Sasuke-kun."

"Hahh? Kenapa kau meminta tolong pada Hinata, jidat? Kenapa bukan aku?" tanya Ino, tak terima.

"Kalau kau yang merawatnya, bisa-bisa Sasuke-kun baru bisa keluar dari rumah sakit sebulan lagi, pig," gurau Sakura. Semua langsung menertawai Ino yang mendengus kesal.

"Berarti Hinata berbakat sebagai Ninja Medis, dong!" puji Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dan Hinata tentu saja merona mendengar hal itu.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Bukannya ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beritahukan pada kami, jidat?" goda Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Semua nampak penasaran. Kecuali Hinata yang memucat serta Sasuke dan Shino yang tak tertarik sama sekali.

"Ya, itu..." Sakura tampak malu mengatakannya. Kedua pipinya merona.

"Sakura-chan hamil! Dan aku akan menjadi seorang ayah!" Naruto menggantikan Sakura mengatakan pada semuanya sambil menampilkan cengiran lebar dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Semua tampak terkejut.

"Hahahaha, yang benar saja! Seorang bocah akan segera memiliki bocah!" Kiba memecahkan kesunyian yang sempat melanda.

"Enak saja! Umurku sudah 23 tahun, tahu!"

Yang lain pun mulai ribut mengucapkan selamat dan gurauan lainnya.

Semuanya nampak bahagia.

Kecuali... gadis itu.

"Selamat Naruto-kun," Hinata mengucapkan selamat seraya tersenyum tulus saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Naruto.

Sasuke melirik keduanya. Kini Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih dengan cengiran bodoh dan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

Sasuke benar-benar muak melihat hal itu.

"Nee, Hinata. Kudengar kau juga akan segera menikah dengan ninja tampan yang merupakan pejabat penting di Kirigakure. Apa itu benar?" tanya Ino dengan wajah penuh keingintahuan.

"I-itu, masih rencana, kok. Kami masih melakukan pertemuan formal untuk menjalin keakraban," jawab Hinata pelan. Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa Hinata risih dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Wahh, bukankah itu romantis? Perjodohan dengan paksaan orangtua yang berakhir dengan terjalinnya cinta sejati! Terlebih lagi cowoknya tampan!" jerit Ino, berlebihan.

"Kau seharusnya berhenti membaca novel roman picisan dan mulai membuka gulungan medis yang Tsunade-sama suruh untuk kau pelajari, pig," sindir Sakura. Yang lain kembali menertawai Ino.

"Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang, Hinata!" Naruto berkata sambil kembali tersenyum lebar.

Hinata memandang Naruto, tak percaya. Tapi kemudian berusaha untuk mengendalikan semua perasaan yang bercampur di dalam dirinya. Ia berusaha memasang poker face seperti yang selalu dikatakan Neji, sepupunya. Ekspresi yang dipakai untuk menutupi perasaannya yang tersakiti.

Tapi tidak dimata seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Itu tidak akan pernah berhasil.

Hinata kembali membalas ucapan itu dengan sebuah senyuman. "Te-terima kasih, Naruto-kun. A-aku akan berjuang."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya menahan luapan emosi yang terasa menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa semarah dan sejijik ini pada kedua sahabat terbaiknya. Bahkan saat ia meninggalkan Konoha pun ia tidak merasakan emosi seperti ini pada keduanya.

**PRANKK**!

Gelas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pecah berkeping-keping di dalam remasan tangannya yang mulai mengalirkan darah segar. Semuanya terkejut memandangnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura, panik.

"Naruto."

Semua terdiam dibawah tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi Sasuke. "Selama ini aku tak pernah benar-benar bermaksud mengataimu idiot. Tapi malam ini, kau benar-benar seorang idiot yang menjijikkan!"

Naruto yang mendengarnya, seperti biasa terpancing kata-kata Sasuke dan bersiap memukulinya. "Kau...!"

Sasuke menahan kepalan tangan Naruto dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Suasana yang mencekam membuat semuanya tahu bahwa pertengkaran kali ini benar-benar serius.

"Kenapa? Kau marah karena tidak mengerti arti ucapanku? Karena itu kubilang kau idiot!" Sasuke mencengkram kepalan tangan Naruto dengan lebih keras, membuat darahnya mengalir lebih deras.

"Sasuke-kun, hentikan!" teriak Sakura memperingatkan.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan dingin. "Diamlah, sebelum aku memusnahkanmu."

Sakura tersentak mendengarnya. Ia merasa Sasuke yang dingin, tak terjangkau dan menakutkan telah kembali dihadapannya.

"Beraninya kau berkata begitu pada Sakura-chan!" Naruto bersiap memukuli Sasuke dengan tangannya yang bebas cengkraman, namun Sasuke lebih dulu menyadarinya sehingga ia dengan cepat menendang Naruto hingga menembus dinding kedai.

"Pikirkan kata-kataku sebaik mungkin Uzumaki Naruto. Aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai seorang sahabat sampai kau menyadarinya," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata yang terduduk lemas. Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa ia tengah menangis dalam diam sejak tadi. "Kau ikut denganku, Hyuuga," Sasuke menyeret Hinata berdiri lalu menariknya keluar dari kedai.

Semua masih terdiam, sulit mencerna kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu! Kita harus menolong Naruto!" teriak Sakura, panik.

Namun, tak ada seorangpun yang berdiri dan berniat menolong.

"Kau tahu, Sakura..." kata Ino dengan lirih. "Kurasa aku mengerti maksud kata-kata Sasuke-kun."

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?" tanya Sakura yang mulai terpancing emosi.

"Haahh, inilah alasan kenapa aku menyebut 'cinta' itu merepotkan," sahut Shikamaru seraya menguap lebar. "Aku pulang."

Chouji yang biasanya tidak akan meninggalkan yakiniku-nya sampai potongan daging terakhir, kini memilih mengikuti Shikamaru keluar. "Aku juga pulang."

Dan yang lainpun melakukan hal yang sama, hingga tersisa Shino yang berbaik hati mengangkat tubuh Naruto kembali ke dalam kedai dengan serangga-serangganya.

"Terima kasih, Shino," ucap Sakura dengan lega. "Kenapa mereka bisa begitu tega pada kami berdua? Mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti arti persahabatan yang kita jalin selama ini."

"Justru kau yang tidak mengerti, Haruno," Sahut Shino dengan suara datar. "Kalian yang dengan gampangnya melukai sahabat sendiri tanpa menyadarinya, justru yang paling tak mengerti."

"Kenapa sedari tadi semua orang mengatakan hal yang tak jelas seperti itu, sih? Aku tetap tak mengerti!" teriak Sakura, kesal. Kini ia mulai mendekati Naruto yang pingsan dan mengobatinya.

"Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto."

Dengan kalimat itu, Shino langsung meninggalkan keduanya begitu saja.

Aliran cakra yang Sakura alirkan pada Naruto terhenti. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"A-aku... benar-benar bodoh."

.

.

.

"U-Uchiha-san," Hinata berusaha memanggil Sasuke sejak tadi, tapi keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha tersebut justru tak menggubrisnya dan terus menariknya tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"Uchiha-san!" Hinata menghentakkan tangannya dengan keras. Membuat keduanya langsung berhenti di tengah jalan. Suasana malam yang larut dan sepi itu menemani keduanya bersama sinar bulan purnama yang terang. "Tanganmu terluka. Kita harus mengobatinya."

Sasuke tertawa miris mendengarnya. "Kau benar-benar idiot. Masih mengkhawatirkan orang lain disaat hatimu sendiri terluka."

"Uchiha-san, kau bukan orang lain!" Hinata berkata dengan tegas. "Perlihatkan tangamu."

Sasuke mendecih kesal, namun akhirnya tetap memperlihatkan tangannya yang terluka. Hinata bergegas mengalirkan chakra miliknya hingga lukanya menutup. Ia bersyukur pernah mempelajari dasar ilmu medis saat perang dunia shinobi kedua.

"Seharusnya Uchiha-san tidak melakukan semua hal itu. Naruto-kun dan Sakura-san tidak bersalah. Justru aku yang bersalah karena terlalu egois hingga tidak bisa benar-benar ikhlas merelakan hubungan mereka."

"Sia-sia kau berusaha bersikap kuat, Hyuuga."

Hinata menatap Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Karena itulah yang membuatmu terlihat sangat lemah dan menyedihkan."

Hinata terpaku mendengarnya.

'...Kau tahu apa yang membuatmu terlihat sangat menyedihkan?'

Kata-kata itu kembali terlintas.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. "Ke-kenapa ka-kau bisa tahu?"

Sasuke menggerakkan kedua lengannya. Perlahan namun dengan keyakinan yang kuat, Sasuke meraih tubuh mungil Hinata dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ini kedua kalinya ia memeluk seseorang yang bukan keluarganya. Dan rasanya... sangat nyaman.

"Karena pandanganku, selalu terarah padamu."

Hinata kini benar-benar terisak di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata yang sedari tadi berusaha ditahannya kini mengalir deras tanpa beban.

"A-aku selalu mencintainya. A-aku selalu menatapnya. Di-dia yang membuatku tak pernah menyerah dengan kehidupan. Dia yang mengajarkanku jalan seorang ninja sejati. Dia yang selalu kucintai selama lima belas tahun..." Hinata kembali terisak. Ia benar-benar menumpahkan semua emosi yang dipendamnya selama ini.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, namun tak berkata apapun. Ia tetap membiarkan Hinata menangis dalam pelukannya. Terus seperti itu, hingga tak ada lagi hal yang perlu ditangisi.

"U-Uchiha-san..."

"Hmm..."

"Kenapa kita... seperti ini?"

"Entahlah," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin karena kita memiliki nasib yang sama."

Hinata dapat merasakan dagu Sasuke yang bersandar di puncak kepalanya. Hinata menghela nafas tak paham.

"A-aku tak mengerti."

"Sesuatu yang kita sebut 'cinta'..."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat itu.

"... mungkin gara-gara hal itu."

Sasuke mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan menutup jarak yang ada dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Ciuman itu... mereka berdua tak bisa mendefinisikannya dengan hal lain, selain 'indah'.

Malam itu, Hinata menyadari. Cahaya bulan yang menerangi sosok Sasuke yang berada disisinya, adalah cahaya yang sama yang dilihatnya di dalam mimpi itu.

.

.

Dan kini, siapapun yang mengatakan bahwa air dan api tak dapat bersatu, mungkin belum pernah melihat kisah mereka.

.

.

.

**~::END::~**

**A/N: ** Ohh, sudah berapa lama aku tidak mengetik fic?

Untuk semua Readers yang bertanya-tanya ke mana Author nggak jelas ini pergi (Readers: perasaan nggak ada yang nanya, tuh -,-") Author cuma lagi kena WB kok... lagi nggak mood bikin fic, enakan jadi Reader yang tinggal baca doang. Kalau nggak suka ditinggalin, kalau suka gentayangin yang punya fic biar cepat update atau buat sekuel. Haha... :D

Tapi, swear, sensasi jadi Author tuh beda! Beda banget! Biar kata dijelekkin dan dikritik sampai hati kepedesan juga kalau ngelihat ada yang muji dan suka ficnya di kotak review... fyuhhh berasa ada siraman es batu penyegar tenggorokan, deh. (Duhh, perumpamaan yang nggak elit Bener -,-"2) Intinya, aku bersemangat lagi setelah membaca review dari para Readers semua. Makasih atas dukungannya ^o^

Dan untuk kirigaya chika yang kemarin sempat PM ke aku. Makasih banget udah ngingetin fic Lovicious Otherius yang udah berdebu selama dua tahun ini. Aku sampai kaget bacanya. Sampai bilang "Waduhh, emang beneran udah selama dua tahun? Lama amatt!" Tapi yahhh, itu... aku belum ada mood buat ngelanjutin draft yang ada. Habis baru sembuh dari WB, sih Tapi untuk permohonan maaf, dan bagi semua Readers yang juga nungguin Lovicious Otherius, Fic ini aku persembahin khusus buat kalian

Maaf juga karena gaya penulisanku di fic ini agak sedikit berbeda. Maklum, lagi2 karena baru habis sembuh dari WB, jadi seadanya. ^^

Akhir kata yang pastinya nggak asing lagi...

.

Review? ;)

.


End file.
